boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
My Best Friend's Girl
"My Best Friend's Girl" is the first episode of season three of Boy Meets World, and the 46th episode overall. It first aired on September 22, 1995. The episode was written by Jeff Sherman and directed by John Tracy. Plot Cory meets Shawn at Mr. Turner's apartment, where Shawn has been staying all summer. Shawn is very convinced he can slum his way through school, now that he is in with a teacher. But Mr. Turner will not hear of it and assures Shawn that he needs to do his work and be on time. Once they arrive at school, Cory immediately pines for Topanga, who has grown much more attractive over the summer. Shawn urges him to ask her out, but Cory cannot muster the nerve. Topanga asks him what is going on during lunch, confused because they have always been able to talk. Cory finally tells her he was going to ask her out, but she says she already has plans. Cory feels rejected, then becomes angry when she tells him her plans are with Shawn. Cory confronts Shawn at Turner's apartment, and Mr. Turners unemployed friend, Eli Williams, confirms that Shawn broke the Gentlemen's Code of Dating. Nevertheless, Shawn remains apathetic to Cory, and goes off to firm up his plans. Now desperately lonely, Cory seeks advice from Eric. Eric squeezes out just enough sincerity to suggest that Cory talk to Topanga's best friend to get the answers. Unfortunately, Topanga's best friend is Trini, who is extremely annoying, but Cory asks her anyway, in an attempt to make Topanga jealous. They all go the movie night at the school; Shawn with Topanga, and Cory with Trini. Topanga and Shawn seem to be hitting it off (as Shawn downs mints in preparation for making out), but Cory is not getting along with Trini as he would like to make Topanga jealous. When the evening ends, Topanga demands that Cory tells her what is going on. Cory tells her and asks her to be his girlfriend. She agrees, and they kiss. Just then, Shawn and Trini come back, revealing the whole thing had been a set-up to get Cory and Topanga together. Cory thanks Shawn profusely. Meanwhile, Eric becomes president of the film club, so he can add some extracurricular activities to his college applications. Unfortunately, Mr. Feeny is forcing him to show "Paint Your Wagon", a musical featuring Clint Eastwood. Eric would rather show something gory and fun, but Feeny will not allow it. When Joey and Frankie offer their services, Eric accepts. They sell out the tickets, but only because they said they were showing a gory, horror film. Eric obliges, trying to pull one behind Feeny's back. Naturally, Feeny sees it coming and ruins the whole night, making the entire crowd scatter. Starring Main Cast * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Lawrence * Will Friedle as Eric Matthews * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * Anthony Tyler Quinn as Jonathan Turner * William Daniels as George Feeny * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * William Russ as Alan Matthews Recurring Cast Guest Cast * Brittany Murphy as Trini Martin Trivia * Cory is now as tall as Shawn, and his voice is deeper. * Shawn's hair has grown much longer. * Eric's hair is now much longer and more blond than the brown hair he had in the first two seasons. He keeps this new look until season 7, where he cuts it short. * Topanga also looks a little bit older. * The school set now has a door leading to a stairway, rather than the gymnasium like it did last season. Gallery Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3